A content provider may provide content in web pages or other files to user computing devices across the Internet. These web pages may also contain web-based advertisements (“ads”) or other external content that are sourced from third-party services and rendered at the user computing device along with the content in the web page. Furthermore, these web pages may also contain images or other external content that are sourced from the content provider separately from the web page itself, and rendered at the user computing device along with the content in the web page. The content provider may have the ability to measure server-side latencies and other performance metrics involved with serving the web pages to the user computing devices and responding to other requests for content or data on the content provider's servers. These latencies and performance metrics may be collected and stored in a data storage system, allowing the content provider to monitor the performance of its servers and produce performance reports regarding the serving of the web pages or other data. However, the content provider may not have the ability to measure client-side latencies or other performance metrics involved in delivering and rendering the content at the user computing device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.